


I need help finding this fanfiction

by Demongirl664



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demongirl664/pseuds/Demongirl664
Summary: In the fanfiction Isaac and Derek I believe grew up together Isaac and is kind of a massive jerk to Stiles and even though Stiles and Derek are dating Derek sits there and lets it happen he allows Isaac to repeatedly insult and demean styles and implies that  Stiles and Derek relationship won't last  and I doesn't mean anything to Derek until Styles gets upset and leaves that's all  that I can remember
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	I need help finding this fanfiction

Fhdhdhdjdjsisisisksksjsjdjd


End file.
